


Toward a new life

by kekec_in_rozle



Category: Kindred: The Embraced
Genre: Biting, Blood Drinking, Light BDSM, M/M, My First Fanfic, Not Beta Read, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-11 12:37:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4435775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kekec_in_rozle/pseuds/kekec_in_rozle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank stepped on Cameron’s toes one to many times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 'The Talk'

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guys!
> 
> This is my first fic and I hope you like it.  
> English is not my first language and I curently don't have a beta reader. So be warned.

TOWARD A NEW LIFE 

Frank tiredly unlocked the door to his apartment and stepped inside. It had been a long day filled with crazy bank robbing clowns and Kindred shenanigans. In other words another fucking Tuesday that proceeds another fucking Wednesday. 

But for now his mind is focused, laser sharp, on his bedroom door and the fluffy bed that lies behind it. 

“Hello Frank. Long day at work? “  
“Jesus fucking Crist! “ Cursed Frank as he whirled around to face the Prince of the City, sitting comfortably on his couch. “What are you doing here? Better yet, how did you get in here?”

“You still have to ask?” smirked Julian, but Frank knew him well enough, to see the lines of fatigue and worry behind the mask he wore.

“What is going on? This is not a social visit is it?” asked Frank as he slowly stripped of his jacket and went to the kitchen for a glass of water.

Julian silently followed him there, observing Frank fluidly moving around and his heart constricted with what he knew is about to happen. 

He gave it his all, he really did. But even as Prince of the city he has to abide to certain rules. He was able to protect Frank until now by citing his promise to Alexandra as basis and even as flimsy as this pretest was he was able to hold his own because no Primogen challenged him on it. Well beside Cameron, but was easily outvoted by the others on the Conclave. 

Now things had changed. Frank poked and looked to closely on one of Cameron’s many illegal activities, which costed the Bruja a big sum of money. Cameron retaliated by almost killing Frank. The only thing stopping him was Sonny, who was close by. 

This incident snowballed to the point where Cameron called for another meeting to discuss the situation and this time he got some unexpected support.

“Hey! I know I am pretty but you are beginning to freak me out. What’s going on Julian?”

“Why don’t we sit down?” suggested Julian.

“That bad, huh?”

Julian wanted to say worse, but kept silent and motioned Frank toward the couch, choosing the loveseat for himself, so he could look Frank in the eyes when he spoke.

“I feel like I should ask for some alcohol right now. It looks like I will need it.” joked Frank only to have Julian shook his head.

“No alcohol for you tonight Frank.” 

The detective stilled while his heart picked up. There were only so much possibilities why alcohol wasn’t an option tonight and most of them called for some sort of fight or incursion, which this was most definitely about. That leaves…

“No!”

“Frank…”

“I said no!!

Julian sighed and shook his head. “I’m sorry Frank, but I have no choice.”

“You promised Alex that you were going to protect me!” he cried out, jumping out of his seat and marching toward the alcohol cabined. Before he was even halfway, there Julian grabbed his arm to stop him and Frank reacted in the only way he knew how. 

Using the momentum he spun around and throw a punch at Julian, which was easily blocked. Fact that made him even more angry initiating a series of kicks and punches, all of which Julian blocked with ease. 

After a while with Frank not showing any sign to actually allowing down, Julian decided that enough was enough and pinned Frank against the wall, immobilizing the detectives body with his own.

“Enough!”

Frank stilled and glared at the vampire still trying to struggle out of his grasp. Julian calmly returned his gaze and held his ground, unmoving until he felt Franks body sag against his and give up the fight.

Taking a couple of steps away from the wall, he felt Frank follow him docilely without much fight left in him. Julian re-sited him in his previous spot and went to get him a new glass of water. 

For the longest time, Frank just sat there, eyes unfocused, staring into nothing. 

Julian reclaimed his seat opposite to Frank and waited for the other man to collect his thoughts. It took a while but finally Frank blinked and refocused his attention on Julian.

“So, what happened?” he asked. “I’m assuming that this has something to do with that whole Bruja mess?”

Julian nods and tells him about Cameron requesting a vote to terminate his life. Frank calmly sips his water and smirks at Julian: “…but this is not why you are here, otherwise we wouldn’t be having this conversation.”

“No it’s not. Things didn’t go as Cameron envisioned them. But then again they didn’t go my way either.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“The cop must die!” were the first words out of Cameron’s mouth as soon as he entered the room. Before anyone could reply, he went on.

“He cost me 2 million dollars with that stunt. Two millions out of my own pocket!” he said slamming his hand on the table. “He has to go!”

“We are all aware of your dislike of him Cameron. However, apart from doing his job, did he actually do something to endanger the masquerade? Or are you just venting your frustration at being caught with your pants around your knees again?” 

Cameron whirled around to face Sonny. “And your pants? Where were they when your human pet was poking in Kindred business? He may have not endangered the masquerade this time, but what about the next time and the time after that. His single mindedness in pursuing me will sooner or later put our lives and more importantly our secret at risk.”

He paused in his speech, looking at the faces gathered there, before stopping on Julian’s. “And it’s clear to me, as it is to you all, that the Prince is not able to keep him in line. Maybe we need a new leader!”

Chaos erupted around the table as the Primogens expressed their outrage at Cameron so bluntly challenging the Prince’s position.

“Enough!” shouted Julian. “We are here to take a vote. Now how does the Bruja vote on the matter of the detective Frank Kohanek?”

“We vote guilty. For endangering the masquerade we demand his death.”

Julian winced internally but showed no emotion on his face. It wasn’t like he hadn’t expected it. He turned to Lillie: “Toreador?”

Lillie swung in her chair for a while, gaze lost in nothing. Julian started to get nervous. It should have been an easy vote. If Lillie was hesitating then things are going to get interesting and not in a good way.

“The Toreador clan would like to propose a new solution. Since detective Kohanek become aware of our existence he was very useful to us.”

“Useful!?” Cameron cried out in disbelief.

“Baring minor hick-ups.” Amended Lillie. “So we would like propose for the detective to be Embraced.”

“Noted.” Acknowledged Julian. His heart contorted because he knew where this was going. “Gangrel?”

“Honestly, I don’t know why he wasn’t Embraced from the beginning of this mess. We Gangrel support the Toreador motion.” 

“Nosferatu?” he asked already knowing the answer.

“We are here to protect the Masquerade. The only way we can do that is that no outsiders be privy to our world. We join the Toreador and Gangrel in their vote.

“Ventrue?” 

“We would like to point out that having an outsider on our side could be beneficial at times and as Lillie pointed out Frank has been extremely helpful. We vote for the status quo to remain unchanged.”

Julian really didn’t want to do this but he has no choice. 

“The clans have spoken. We have one vote to terminate the life of detective Frank Kohanek, three votes for him to be Embraced and one for the situation to remain unchanged. Since it’s the majority of the votes that counts, my vote is not necessary. Detective Frank Kohanek will be offered to be….”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

“ …. Embraced or what? What are my other options?” 

“Or death. I am sorry Frank, but you really do only have the one option.” sighed Julian.

“Great! Just great!” Frank shouted and begun to pace the apartment. “If I accept this… and I’m stressing the If here… what is going to happen. What is the procedure? What kind of time frame are we talking about?”

“Frank, you have to understand… you were already a special case. The only thing preventing you from facing this decision sooner was my promise to Alexandra.” He raised his hand when he saw that Frank was about to interrupt him. “But things change. Your incessant challenges to Cameron, you growing closer to Lillie they all have a role in this decision.”

“Yeah, real close, seeing as she pushed for me to be Embraced when she clearly knew that I didn’t want it.” snorted Frank.

“She wants you safe. As I was saying normally, the chosen person will have a week or so to get used to the idea, but since you have been living in this world for a while its been decided that the Embrace should be happening as soon as possible.”

“Meaning?” asked Frank with a pained face.

“Meaning tonight.” Seeing Frank gearing up for a fight, he hurriedly continued: “First of all you will have to choose a clan: Ventrue (the businessman and politicians), Gangrel (security and protection), Toreador (artists), Bruja (the rebels) and Nosferatu (the scholars).

“So I pick one? Just like that?”

“Normally a Kindred would have been drawn to a certain human (his personality and traits) and subsequently that human would have been Embraced by the one that chose him. When Embracing we have to make sure that the persons personality matches that of the blood line.”

“And if it doesn’t match?” inquired Frank.

“Than that person could get mad and we will be forced to kill it.”

“Fantastic! Something else to worry about.”

Julian shrugged. “This are the facts. Or would you like a sugarcoated version?” 

“No.” sighed Frank. “So the Bruja are out and so are the Nosferatu. I’m not particularly artistic which leaves me with two options.”

Frank glanced at Julian who nodded. “So the question now is which is more attuned to you. In my opinion, you could do well in either. The choice is yours.”

“I am a cop, so it’s logical that I would go with Gangrel. But then again so is Sonny and he is Ventrue. There is also the fact that the one that was drown to me was Alexandra – and she was Ventrue. “

Julian hummed encouragingly. 

“Who would be doing the changing? I mean, I assume you already picked the lucky winner?”

“It’s called Embracing and it will be Sonny or Cash, depending on the clan.”

“Wow, you brought out the big guns!” exclaimed Frank.

“They volunteered.”

Frank looked skeptically at him. “They did?” 

“Frank you are going to be a great addition to any clan you choose.”

“Uh-huh. Love the way we crossed from hypothetical to certainty in the spam of 5 minutes.” He grumbled. It wasn’t like he didn’t know that he would pick a life of blood sucking instead of certain death, and from the looks Julian was giving him The Prince knew it too, but that didn’t mean he had to like it. Or not be difficult about it.

“What about the job?”

“Sonny already signed you up for vacation days. It is fortunate that you have so many unused vacations. It will made thing so much easier. If you have any questions now is the time Frank. We don’t have much of it left.”

Frank nodded. He knew that no matter what happens tonight, tomorrow he will wake up a changed man. The least he can do is get all the facts straight and all his ducks in a row. Or as much as humanly possible. 

“Okay, let’s do this!”

For the next couple of hours Julian and Frank had the most exhausting round of Q and A. Frank asking the questions while Julian answered them the best he could. After they went through all the points Frank could think of, they sat in silence, staring at each other.

Frank was trying to organize the mas of information that he just received, while Julian waited for the one question that Frank didn’t think of ask.

“Frank?” prodded Julian, startling Frank out of his musings.

“Huh?” 

“I can’t help but notice that you didn’t ask one of the most crucial questions.”  
“What? Which?”

“About the Embrace itself.”

Frowning, he focused his attention back on Julian. “Isn’t it rather easy? He bits me, drinks my blood and then I drink his. After all the drinking is done I go to sleep and wake up a changed man.”

“Technically – yes. But you skipped out on the emotional side of things.”

“Emotional… okay hit me.”

“When you Embrace someone a bond forms between the two of them. A sense of one another. This bond stays in place for at least a year and then fades naturally, unless Child and Sire decide to form a deeper connection.”

“You mean they decide to date. Well I guess it makes sense. Evolutionary, I mean. At the beginning daddy needs to know what the kids are up to, so he can help if they get into trouble. Letter when they are older, they can be trusted to be given more leeway… unless they are having sex…. Which makes this comparison very icky and illegal”

“An apt comparison.” Smiled Julian then started picking at the tread of the sofa, not meeting Franks gaze.

“Okay, what?” Frank asked exasperated. 

“Frank, when we feed…. It a very personal and….. Pleasurable..”

“Oh my God! Is there going to be sex?” 

“No. While your Sire will be feeding of you he will get aroused, which will be transmitted through the newly formed bond to you.”

“It sound like sex to me.” Muttered Frank.

“The clothes stay on.”

“So I am going to come in my pants like a teenager.”

Julian opened his mouth to deny it, only to close it again with a loud snap. 

“I will take that as confirmation. Any other information I should be aware of?”

“I need to be present.”

Frank looked at him like he was joking. When Julian didn’t elaborate he snorted. “Awesome! So we are having an orgy.”

“Frank.” Julian sighed. “Normally this wouldn’t be necessary. I would take the petition from a Kindred, meet with the candidate and then decide if he or she is going to be Embraced. The Embrace itself is private.”

“And again I am special because ….”

“Cameron is still pissed at you. Having some of my blood mixed with whomever you chose, will give you extra protection latter on.”

“Jesus!” exclaimed Frank. 

“Frank time is running out. I need to know your answer.”

Frank closed his eyes. This was it. There will be no second thoughts and chances. This is the rest of his life, his very long life. 

“Frank..”

“Cash. I chose Gangrel.”

“Very well.” Said Julian in an even voice. When Frank looked at him, he saw him typing something on his phone.

“Julian, look Ventrue are fine, but I feel like I am a better match for Gangrel. Let’s face it I am not a politician or businessman and the thought of wearing a suit…”

Calm down, Frank.” Julian smiled. “I knew you would choose Gangrel, it’s in your blood. I can tell and so could Sonny and Cash. We just needed you to come to the same conclusion.”

Frank was going to reply, when there was a knock on his door. Frowning he looked at Julian, which smiled at him and nodded toward the door. “That must be Cash.”

“Already!” squeaked Frank.

“He was waiting outside.” 

Frank nodded and went to open the door to his Sire and the rest of his life.


	2. The Embrace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank's Embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again. 
> 
> Here is the second and last part of this fic. I have to confess that I don’t know what happened. It was supposed to be a simple and short story (max 1500 words) but it kind of got away from me and apparently in its wanderings, it crossed paths with a kind of BDSM-ish theme. So be warned. 
> 
> If this is not your cup of tea don’t read. Otherwise – Enjoy! (and maybe leave a comment below) As this is my first fic I would love some kind of feed-back.

THE EMBRACE

Frank expected it to be awkward. He met Cash on numerous occasions. Most of them had to do with police involvement in Kindred business, but there was the occasional beer at the end of particularly gruesome case. 

They weren’t friends, not by a long shot. They were more like colleagues and now apparently were going to be magically bound together. And then there was the sex. No, wait. Not sex, just some amazing mutual orgasms. That wasn’t so bad, was it? Like when he was a kid and together with some friends watched an X-rated movie. 

Except this was not an X-rated movie and the man standing in front of him definitely wasn’t a kid.

“Frank.” Cash said evenly, like he was talking to a scared animal, which what the hell… Then he noticed that he was still blocking the door with his body and that his hand was refusing to let go of the handle. 

Frank closed his eye and consciously ordered his body to relax. When he opened them again, his hand was at his side and he had taken a step back, leaving enough space for Cash to pass.

“Cash.” He said with a forced smile, extending his hand toward the Gangrel. Cash shook it and then dragged the startled detective into a hug.

Frank tried to relax, he really did, but then he felt the other man starting to nuzzle behind his ear and … was he sniffing him? Alarmed he tensed up again. 

Cash emitted a low rumbling sound and started to lovingly pat his back. “Relax.”

“Trying to. You are not making it easy.” he squawked. And was that even his voice?

After one last deep inhale, Cash let go of him and turned to greet his Prince.

“Prince.” he said with a serious expression and kissed his ring.

Julian nodded solemnly then grinned. “So what do you think?” he asked. 

“He is going to be trouble, but nothing I can’t handle.”

Frank looked affronted. “Excuse me!?”

Julian nodded. “He is lucky that you are not very traditional in regards to Childe rearing.”

The other seemed to be considering this for a while before a predatory glint appeared in his eyes and he stalked closer to Frank. “I don’t know. I think that for this one a couple of trips over my knee would be beneficial in the long run.”

“I thought that this wasn’t about sex?” blurred out Frank and then promptly blushed when the meaning of what he just said reached his brain.

“Oh we have a kinky one here. What do you think Julian?” 

“That’s not…” tried to protest Frank but Cash just lifted an eyebrow and the detective fell silent.

“Don’t worry. You’ll find out I’m a really open person.”

“Cash.” Julian admonished him, almost making Frank jump out of his skin. When the hell did Luna sneak up behind him? He didn’t have time to ponder on this as a pair of strong hands encircled him from behind, drawing him close.

“Frank the Embrace is one of our most sacred traditions. With it, we accept a stranger into our family. Once it’s done it cannot be taken back.” Julian told him.

“That said it doesn’t have to be scary or a formal occasion. It all depends on the Sire and their future Childe. It’s their decision how they do it. So just relax and let us take care of you.” said Cash. Then after a brief consideration added: “And if you happen to change your mind – sex is still on the table.” 

“What…?” started to ask Frank, when he felt another head invading the space between his neck and shoulder. 

“Calm down,” purred Cash. “We are just getting acquired with your sent.”

“That’s nice.” said Frank then squeaked as a tongue darted out to lick his neck. “What..”

Cash took a step back so he could lock his eyes with Frank. “Look Frank, tonight I will Embrace you. That means that we are going to share a link. Me as your Sire and you as my Fledgling. Part of that bond is your trust in me, even if at the time it doesn’t make sense. I know it’s a lot to ask since you are a very independent person, but as Kindred it will be crucial to your survival”

Frank just stared at him for a moment then nodded, making Cash relax minutely.

“Okay. Now we are going to get acquired with your sent and then we will imprint you with ours, so when you wake up your Kindred nature will recognize us as allies.”

“Kindred nature?” asked Frank. “Won’t I be the same person?” 

This time it’s Julian that answers him: “Of course you’ll be. After the change, things are a little confusing. There are new smells and sounds that you never smelled or heard before and it helps if there is something familiar to ground you.”

“So hence we are doing this in your apartment,” said Cash.

“We are talking so you get acquired with our voice,” continued Julian.

“And we are exchanging our scents, because even if, right now, you can’t detect it on a conscious level your brain picked up our scents and is filling it away as we speak. Now shut up and follow our lead.” growled Cash, diving back into Frank’s neck.

Frank remained tense for a couple of minutes as Julian held him from behind and Cash… well Cash did his thing. Gradually the situation became less and less strange as his brain acclimated to the idea of two grown man sniffing him like puppies.

He let himself be comforted by Julian’s steady hands on his hips and Cash thorough nuzzling with the occasional lick to liven things up. Frank felt himself slid into a trans like state, his mind going blank.

He didn’t even notice Julian’s hands leaving his hips to travel up his torso and expertly unbuttoning his shirt while Cash’s hands traveled downward to unhook it from his pants. What he did notice was his shirt being flung away and a hungry mouth descending on his collarbone.

He inhaled sharply and then almost choked as Cash slid to his knees and started unbuckling his belt and trouser.

“Uh guys??” asked Frank in a high pitched voice. 

“Don’t worry,” chuckled Cash, standing up slowly and making sure that his cheek run the entire length of Franks leg, barely missing his fast hardening cock. “We are just getting our scent everywhere.”

The Gangrel straightened up and smiling a decidedly evil smirk, pushed Frank backwards, making him trip on his trousers and fall backward on the couch. He had a couple of seconds to orient himself before Julian repositioned himself behind the couch and started massaging his shoulders and neck. 

Frank started to see a pattern to this little seduction show. Because this is, what it was. He was not stupid okay! He knew that to get their scent exchanged Cash didn’t need to….. Oh God! Was he undoing the shoelaces with his teeth? And making it look dirty? How was he even managing that?

Frank was about to tell them that the gig was up when Julian’s hands left his shoulders to descent on his nipples, pinching them with a little too much force while his tongue found its way to his neck. 

“Fuck!” he moaned, trusting his hips in the air. “I get it! Jesus!”

“Oh..” Cash made an inquiring noise.

“What do you get Frank?” asked Julian in a serious tone.

“This is not only about my Embrace but also sex, which I guess was never of the table.”

“Finally!” grinned Cash with the shoelace still firmly between his newly elongated teeth. It should be scary or ridiculous looking, but the image sent a trill of excitement down Frank’s back. 

“We were beginning to despair,” whispered Julian into his ear. “We could smell your arousal since earlier this night and we really, really wanted this Embracing to be special.”

As soon as he stopped talking his mouth returned to Frank’s neck, licking and biting but never breaking the skin even if Frank could already feel sharper then human teeth on his skin.

Cash meanwhile, got rid of Frank’s shoes and pants and was slowly nuzzling his was up Frank’s leg stopping short of his erection. “I think it’s time we take this to the bedroom. What do you say Julian?”

“Definitely.” Confirmed Julian and suddenly both sets of hands left his body, leaving him feeling abandoned and lonely. 

He must have made some kind of face because Cash smiled at him and offered him his hand. “Don’t worry. The best is still to come.” 

Frank found himself returning the smile and clutching the other man’s hand let himself be lead into his bedroom. He chuckled slightly when he remembered his desire earlier that evening to just collapse and sleep. Now he wanted to get in bed for entirely different reasons. 

“Care to share the joke?” asked Julian, standing in front of him for the first time, since their little dance started. Frank shook his head. “It’s nothing.”

Julian nodded and took Frank’s face between his hands. “Frank, as The Prince of the City and the third part of this union it’s tradition that I get the first taste. Is that alright with you?”

Frank head nodded with such speed that he felt lightheaded for a moment, making the other two man smile. 

Just as the heat of embarrassment started to color his cheeks, he felt Julian’s lips on his, brushing together until a clever tongue pried Frank’s lips open, licking into his mouth and sliding his tongue against the other mans, coaxing him into responding.

Frank attacked Julian’s mouth with everything he got, surprising the Kindred to the point of making him thrust their hips together. Julian’s hands found their way to Frank’s ass, squeezing it roughly, before traveling down to his thighs with the clear intention of lifting him up and hooking his legs around him.

“Julian.” breathed Frank. 

Which seemed to sober up Julian as he suddenly let go of Frank’s body and switched his attention from the bruised mouth to the inviting muscular shoulder, alternating between biting and licking the skin. When he felt the small capillaries open up and rise to the surface, he elongated his fangs and gently bit into the awaiting flash.

Frank’s body froze for a moment at the unexpected sting and then a moan escaped those luscious lips making the Ventrue smile because – oh yeah! They were going to have so much fun.

Cash, standing behind Frank, must have been thinking along those same lines judging by his ill-concealed laugh before he muffled it in Franks other shoulder, starting to get it ready for his bite. 

Julian didn’t need to watch the proceeding to know when Cash tasted Frank because it produced the same effect. Frank initially froze before melting back into Cash, tilting his head to make more room.

The two Kindred shared a look over Franks shoulder and before Frank figured out what was happening he found himself lying on the bed with Cash’s knees on either side of his hips while Julian positioned himself behind his head, his hands on Franks shoulders, a solid and comforting weight. 

Cash kissed him, letting his hand slide downward to play with the pert nipples before skidding down to circle his boxer briefs without actually touching the staining dick. Frank let out a moan of protest when there was no additional pressure and thrust his hips upward, desperately seeking friction.

“Not yet Frank.” he admonished. “First you have to prove to me that you really want it. Do you want it Frank?”

Frank gave an affirmative grunt.

“What was that?”

“Yes, you pushy bastard. Yes!!” exploded Frank. 

“Oh, aren’t we impatient?” smirked Cash taking Frank’s hands and slowly raising them above his head where Julian was ready to take them into his hand. 

“We will get to that part soon enough.” He said ignoring Franks whine of disappointment. “But first I have to taste you again. Taste your whole body. Again and again and again. Until I know you completely.”

Frank only response was to whimper.

“But you have to remain still for me. Can you do that?” Cash asked caressing his cheek. 

“Yes, Sire.” Breathed Frank, closing his eyes and relaxing his body. 

Cash’s eyes went wide as he looked at his Prince, mouth going slack.

“Told you he was special.” Julian said smugly, biting into the thumb of his hand and tapping it against Frank’s lips. “Open up Little One. This will help.”

Frank immediately recognized the taste of Kindred blood and waited with trepidation for the pain to start. When none came, he opened his eyes and looked at Julian questionably.

“It’s the bond. It has already started to form.” 

Cash nipped his shoulder, just below the first bite and then licked the blood clean with long pulls of his tongue. Under him, Frank shuddered a little but nothing more. With an approving nod, he moved to the other side where Julian marked him and left a twin bite below it. This time Frank stayed completely still, his breathing even and controlled. 

Wanting to disrupt this apparent calm, Cash draw his fingernail across Frank’s pectoral muscles, making a larger cut, at which Frank’s lips thinned as he pressed them closed with more force.

The Gangrel slowly lapped at the spilled blood as he considered where his next mark should be. Following his line of sight he saw a turgid little nub protruding from Frank chest and hummed happily as he engulfed it in his mouth. 

He could hear Frank’s heart beat pick-up its pace and the body beneath his twitch nervously. He lazily circles the sensitive nub with his tongue to harden it further before switching on to the next one. When he was satisfied with his work, he pinched them and observed Frank’s arms jerk minutely in Julian’s hand. Cash lifted his gaze to his Prince with a knowing smirk.

“And what do we have here? Quite sensitive are we?…. I wonder what would happen if we pierced them?”

The detective balled his hands in fists and locked his muscles tightly preparing for the pain. His eyes were open and full of determination. If he was shouting it he couldn’t convey the message more clearly – Do your worst.

Cash was never one to back out of challenges and this was no exception. Slowly he moved closer to the nipple, never loosing eye contact with Frank. When he was close enough he moved rapidly sucking the bud into his mouth before dragging his fang across the entire areola and the nipple. 

Frank hissed and bucked beneath him but settled himself quickly, returning to his previous pose. This only sprouted Cash to repeat the action on the other nipple with a little more force, making the man beneath him swear and strain against the bond of Julian’s hand. 

“Shhh, all better now.” he murmured as he soothed the pain away with gentle laps, before engulfing the hard nub in his mouth again.

He didn’t know who was more surprised by the moan of pleasure: him, Julian or Frank himself. Judging by the wide stare and shocked expression it was most certainly the human. 

“Well, well, well. Who knew?” teased Cash before returning to his task and leaving four consecutive bites on Franks abdomen, bypassing his groin completely and restarting with the legs, leaving two additional marks on each.

Once he was done he shuffled back to admire his handy-work in all its beauty. Frank was marvelous. From the still bleeding wounds, to the wild look in his eyes, rosy cheeks and full lips still slightly stained with Julian’s blood. 

Frank’s body was tight with anticipation and arousal as he tried to relax and not fight Julian’s hold on him while his still untouched cock was staining his briefs with an insane amount of pre-come. 

It was one of the most erotic sights he ever remembered seeing. 

“Frank? You still in there?”

All he received in answer was a chocked moan. 

“Frank listen to me. Can you do that, My Chosen?” asked Cash softly caressing the other man’s cheek. 

Franks eyes cleared for a minute and he nodded before turning his head to nuzzle at Cash’s hand. It wasn’t much but Cash supposed it was the best he was going to get without breaking Frank out of the trance like state he had fallen into.

“Julian is now going to let go of you. You are going to grip the headboard with your hands and won’t let go no matter what until we instruct you otherwise, okay?”

“Uh-hu.” Assented Frank eyes still closed, face buried in the other man hand.

Julian guided the detectives’ hands to the headboard and gently wrapped them around the metal bars before retreating to kneel on Frank’s side. The two shared a heated kiss over Frank’s body before turning to stare at him.

From his previous position, Julian didn’t have a clear view of Frank’s body, but now he could see him quite clearly which caused his breath to get stuck in his throat. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from Frank’s face that exhibited every sign of someone on the brink of sub-space.

“I know, right?” whispered Cash quietly as if afraid to break the spell. “We are going to have so much fun together.”

They shared a smirk before bending down and retracing with their tongues the path Cash had outlined with the bites, paying special attention to his nipples, making him squirm and desperately thrust his hips in search of friction that wasn’t there.

On their way down, they deliberately skipped his still covered cock and proceed straight to his legs making Frank choke back a sob of protest.

Once the bites have been all cleaned up, their attention returned to the only piece of clothing still adorning Franks’ body. Extending their fingernails, they scraped his hipbone without breaking the skin but with enough pressure to leave an angry red trail behind.

Frank cried out and jerked his hips not sure, if it was moving away or toward the delicious pain. What he did know was that he desperately needed someone to touch his aching cock. 

“Oh Frank,” teased Cash. “Do you need something?”

Frank just continued to moan and trust his hips against thin air.

Julian studied the human contorting in front of them, desperate for release. He noticed that even in the desperate state he was in, Frank didn’t let go of the bars. On the contrary he gripped them tighter, using them to ground himself.

In any other occasion, Julian would have pushed further, to Frank’s breaking point and over, but not today. This was about Frank and getting him ready for the Embrace. 

“Let’s end this.” He said to Cash and his voice, even if gentle, held that little extra power that came from being the Prince.

The other man looked longingly at Frank, clearly fantasizing about a hundred different scenarios on how he could prolong this, but then conceded with a nod. Julian was right. This was not the right time.

Working in tandem, they removed Frank’s briefs, freeing the leaking cock. Frank whimpered and was getting ready to let go of the headboard when a sharp “Frank!” from Julian stopped him.

His hands returned to the bars with a death grip while the man let out a short cry of protest and desperation. 

“So good for us Frank.” whispered Julian petting the detective’s hair. “The perfect Fledling. So obedient... I think you deserve a treat. What do you say, Cash?”

“Oh definitely.” agreed Cash.

“Have you been penetrated before, Frank? Have another man’s cocks inside you. Filling you up until you feel like you are going to burst?”

Frank shook his head.

“Are you sure Frank?”

A nod.

“Not even your own fingers?”

Another vehement shake.

“Okay, then we will leave it for another time.”

Frank chocked back a sob. His body was starting to shake with the need to come.

“Don’t worry, little one. We are not going to leave you like this. There are other ways in which we can help you get what you want.” 

Julian looked at Cash and they repositioned themselves. Julian on Franks side and Cash at the end of the bed. 

While Julian was soothingly caressing Frank’s hip, Cash bent his legs and spread them open so that he got some maneuvering space. He started kissing Frank’s knee and proceeded to his inner thigh, peppering the others man skin with light pecks until he reached his sphincter.

He briefly debated with himself if he could make Frank wait a little longer but the broken sounds escaping the human’s lips made him move. He bent forward and with a long decisive pull of his tongue bathed the contorting muscle with his saliva. 

Frank’s hips jerked of off the mattress with such force that even Julian, with his superior strength, had some problems in pushing them back down. 

Once Frank was firmly secured again, Cash got back to work. He alternated between lapping and gently batting his tongue against the wrinkled muscle, until he finally felt the rim relaxing and letting him in. 

When his tongue breached Frank for the first time, the bed shook under him while the headboard cricked dangerously. If Frank had been Kindred, Cash was sure that headboard would be history. He had to admire the human’s determination to follow the rules. (Even if only in bed.)

He reached into his backside pocked and produced a packet of lube. Tearing it open in with his teeth, he poured the liquid directly on Franks winking hole, making the man cry out at the unexpected sensation. 

Cash smeared the liquid on his index finger and pushed in. He was surprised at how easily Frank swallowed his finger to the first knuckle. Cash looked at Frank, checking for any sign of pain, already knowing that there will be none. Just a slightly bewildered expression buried deep under an aroused one.

Without turning his gaze from Frank’s face, he pushed deeper and this time encountered a slight resistance, but nothing more. Encouraged he pulled out and added another finger. 

Franks face contorted momentarily and he clamped down on the invading fingers only to relax soon after allowing Cash to begin scissoring him. 

When he was satisfied, with his work, he gave a signal to Julian and just as he was turning his fingers to find the prostate, Julian swallowed Frank’s cock whole. 

Frank let out an almost inhuman cry as his sphincter contorted and his cock began to shoot copious amounts of come in Julian’s mouth. 

Cash continued to massage the prostate observing as Julian suckled at the softening dick.

After the last pulse of pleasure left Frank’s body he went lax. Julian and Cash grinned as they observed the passed out man. Neither of them missed the fact that Frank’s hands were still firmly gripping the metal bars.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Frank came to, he was greeted by the sight of Cash and Julian kissing lazily, while their hands were petting him gently.

“Look who decided to join us.” whispered Cash, bending down to kiss him. Frank made an effort to respond, but didn’t have the energy for more than that. 

“Frank? It’s time.”

Julian and Cash hooked their arms under his armpits and helped him up to lean against the cushions that Cash arranged previously. 

“You ready, my Fledgling?”

“Hmmm…..” murmured Frank.

Julian smirked. “I think he’s ready. Doubt he will ever be as ready as he is now.”

Cash sliced his wrist with a fingernail and carefully placed his hand to Frank’s mouth. “Drink, Frank. Just a sip, it will sustain you through the worst of it, until it’s time for you to get your fill.”

A sticky liquid fell on Frank’s mouth, which his scrambled brain took an embarrassingly long time to indentify as blood. He cautiously lapped at it before opening his mouth to take a gulp.

He was getting ready for another mouthful when the wrist moved away. Then there was Julian’s arm and this time Frank knew exactly what to do. He swallowed once and then relaxed back against the cushions. 

Cash positioned himself at Frank’s feet and pulled at them, making space for Julian to slip behind the detective so that Frank was sitting between the Prince’s legs. Julian pulled him into a tight embrace just as Cash straddled his legs.

“Here we go, mine.” 

He nuzzled Frank’s neck and then bit deeply, piercing skin and muscle to reach the blood rich vein. Under him Frank stiffened and let out an agonizing gasp, instinctively trying to move away from the pain. Julian’s grip tightened around him and kept him in place.

The pain quickly dissipated and Frank relaxed once more. He concentrated on the rhythmic sucking and on the wet sounds Cash made as he drank his blood. If he was being honest, he found the idea kind of arousing. Which, he supposed was a good thing, since he would be doing it on a fairly regular basis from now on.

He was starting to feel lightheaded and a little cold, his subconscious screaming at him to fight. He ignored it as long as he could, but once the pain of his organs shooting down made itself known, there was no stopping it. 

His attempt at fight was as short lived as it was futile. Julian’s hands kept him immobile while his exhaustion and blood lose did the rest.

His heart was slowing down and his vision was going fuzzy. Just as he thought that that was it, the mouth on his neck was gone and there was blood on his face. 

“Drink, Childe. Drink and rise as one of us.” a voice urged him and he did.

He sucked at the limb in front of him and God! After the first pull his world exploded in colors. Rationally he knew that this was the same liquid as before but the taste was completely different. He wanted more of it. He wanted it all. His hands, now free, shot out and grabbed Cash’s hand bringing it closer to his lips. Pull after pull he was getting stronger, more powerful. 

“Frank! Enough!”

Suddenly there were hands pulling him away from the ambrosia. He tried to resist, get just another mouthful, to….

“FRANK!” the voice shouted again and this time he couldn’t defy it. There was power in it, power that spoke directly to the part of him that was awakened tonight. He let go of the wrist and let himself be laid down on the bed.

Soon a pair of bodies snuggled him from both sides and he fell in a dreamless sleep as his companions soaked in the last of the warmth his human body produced before the change took hold.

The End


End file.
